


it's the color

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [19]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Blood, Drabble, F/F, Funny, Injury, Lumity, Owl house, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, headcanons, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Luz began, trying to do her best to calm her girlfriend down. “I didn’t know you were that afraid of blood.”“Of course I’m not afraid of blood, this is the Boiling Isles and I’m a witch.”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	it's the color

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: blood

A few drops of blood dripped down from her finger, and onto the ground. The paint hurt and had come so suddenly, and Luz had let out a disgusted sound at seeing her own blood, while Amity had shrieked in pure terror and jumped to the other side of the room.

Everything was a blur.

Luz had simply spent some time with Amity, nothing strange there, and out of nowhere, when she had been happily talked, she had moved her hands a bit too much as she jumped of joy, and her finger hit one of the many sharp decorations in the Blight Manor, making her bleed.

And of course Luz had reacted like that, no one liked to cut themselves on accident, the weird pain and the sudden sight of blood could make everyone become dizzy, especially if it was unexpected like this.

But what had been even more unexpected than her blood was Amity’s reaction. She had literally screamed in pure terror and ran to the other side of the room, hiding her face to be sure that she didn’t catch another glimpse of it.

“Amity, how are you?”

“Don’t come near, that’s disgusting and utterly unnatural and it looks so wrong and it feels like I’m going to vomit.” the witch replied, and Luz could see she was shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Luz began, trying to do her best to calm her girlfriend down. “I didn’t know you were that afraid of blood.”

“Of course I’m not afraid of blood, this is the Boiling Isles and I’m a witch.”

“Then why are y…”

“It’s your blood!”

“Wait, what’s wrong with…”

“It’s the color.”

  
“The what?”

“The color! It’s red and not the right color at all, it looked so wrong to see it come out of you. Are you cursed?”

“Wait, witches don’t have red blood?”

“You mean all humans do? Disgusting!”


End file.
